


Update

by oliviathecf



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU where "you" get a body and it's a woman because it's self indulgent, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mindfuck (literally), Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: I've never had a body in mind for you, friend. But I'm glad you're here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. It's kinda weird but, eh, what the hell. Experiments can be good.

Is it really you?

I don’t know what I expected you to look like, friend, but it wasn’t this. I didn’t expect you to be a woman, but I suppose I should stop expecting things from you at this point. Can I trust you to listen as always? My silent observer with a body, do you have a voice? 

Can you hear him? Can he see you? Mr. Robot is laughing now, I can see it in your eyes that you hear him. You look angry, is it with him or me? Or is it with both of us?

“Of course I can see her, kiddo.”

He’s right behind me now. I can feel him breathing against my neck. If it was anyone else, I’d be uncomfortable but he’s different. He’s me, and you’re me too.

Can I touch you? I suppose I don’t have to ask, you’re me so you want me to touch you just as I want to touch you. 

Mr. Robot is laughing again. If it were him, he wouldn’t ask, he’d just do it. But I want us to be okay, to not do anything that you wouldn’t want.

Your skin is warm. You almost feel real, just as he does with his hands on my hips, just holding me there. Your lips are soft under my thumb, and they part slightly. I want to kiss you, I suppose I should just do it.

I’m still not used to this. Kissing you is like kissing him, which is just kissing myself. You respond though and it feels as real as kissing Mr. Robot. My silent observer, you stay silent even as our lips move together. 

He wants to touch you now, is that okay? I’m asking because I know he won’t, as he reaches around me to touch your side. He’s laughing again, right by my ear, pressing kisses to the side of my head. I don’t need to tell you this, you can see it, but I’m doing it so I don’t freak out. To fight the rising panic inside me, to stay grounded.

Mr. Robot’s hand is travelling up your skirt. Did I imagine you in a skirt because I thought that would be what you’d wear, or did he imagine this for easy access? Did I imagine it so we could reach you better. Mr. Robot’s hand is on mine as he pushes it up between your thighs. 

He’s guiding me, he’s making me do this, I’m making myself do it. He is me, I am him. He’s his own man, his own entity. None of that matters right now, as he’s teasing you through your underwear. Your hips move subtly into it, and your kisses grow harder.

Is this going to be what fixes us? An update to my system, all to fix one fatal error. 

“If you think it’ll work, Elliot.”

Mr. Robot sounds amused. I’m sure he is, he’s laughing again. He nips at my ear and I don’t flinch, but I pull back to breathe. Do you need to breathe, or are both of you dependent on me?

“Not the time for hypotheticals, kiddo. Let’s take this to the bed.”

Would that be okay with you? You lay back on the bed, okay? Your hair looks nice like that, pushed back onto my blankets. It’s longer than I would’ve thought.

He must agree because he’s bending down to kiss you. Your fingers tangle in his hair, pulling it and he laughs against your mouth. The kiss is brief but it makes me hard in my pants, rubbing at the bulge in my jeans. He gets up and moves over to where I’m standing

Mr. Robot takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard. His tongue is in my mouth, invading me, pressing against mine. His hands are gripping me tightly, and I kiss him back desperately. He’s clawing at my chest, pulling my hoodie off of me and breaks the kiss to pull my shirt up and off as well. 

When he turns me around to face you, I’m naked and achingly hard. His hand is stroking me, jerking me off slowly. Mr. Robot wants me to fuck you, is that okay?

Your hands pulling your skirt and panties off is the answer I need. His hands on my hips guide me, pushing me forward until I’m kneeling between your thighs. You’re wet, dripping onto my bed, and he’s pushing his clothed erection into my back. 

I push into you slowly. I don’t want to hurt you, you feel so fragile in my hands as I sweep my thumbs over your hipbones. You’re arching your back, mouth opened in a silent gasp. You’re hot and wet around me, and my head rolls back to look at Mr. Robot. He’s fully naked now and is squirting lube onto his fingers, warming it between them.

“How considerate.” I speak out loud, and Mr. Robot laughs.

“I don’t want to hurt us, Elliot.”

He doesn’t call me kiddo and, for that, I’m thankful. One of those fingers is pressed against my hole for just a fraction of a second before it sinks into the knuckle. I gasp, hips bucking into you.

I’m sorry about that. I know that hurt because I could feel it.

Mr. Robot doesn’t spend too much time preparing me, just two fingers slicking me up for him. Soon he moves up behind me and pushes into me, burying himself in one thrust.

I see stars, I wonder if you see them too. I’m overwhelmed, my hips moving with his into you as he begins to control the rhythm. I’m not in control, I’m never in control.

I bend down to kiss you, my hand moving between your legs to rub at your clit. Mr. Robot groans and presses his hand down hard on the middle of my back. He reaches down to pull me up by the hair, to kiss me too. His thrusts are relentless against a spot inside me that makes me want to scream.

We’re all close. I know this because I’m close. Are you ready? 

Good.

We all cum at the same time, orgasm washing over all three of us. Mr. Robot empties himself into me, just as I empty into you. Your fingers tangle around the sheets and you tighten around me, your cunt quivering. My legs give out and I just save myself from falling on top of you. I pull out, my cum dribbling out of you onto my mattress.

Mr. Robot pushes me to lay beside you and moves to lay on the other side of me, panting heavily as his kisses grow lazy.

If this is what it takes to get my system normal again, then we’ll do this as many times as it takes. Can we run again, like we used to? I’d like that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, [ right here ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoyed this strange experiment of mine.


End file.
